<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cardigan / betty / august by typingcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793917">cardigan / betty / august</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingcat/pseuds/typingcat'>typingcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift (Musician), august - Taylor Swift (Song), betty - Taylor Swift (Song), cardigan - Taylor Swift (Song), folklore - Taylor Swift (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Cardigans, Cheating, Cheerleaders, F/F, First Love, Flashbacks, Gay Panic, Gaylor Swift, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, Multi, Private School, Prom, Queer Character, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Slash, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Useless Lesbians, james is a girl, lizzie is betty, senior prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/typingcat/pseuds/typingcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my take on the queer romance we all know taylor was talking about in folklore. characters are mine (aside from first names), some plot devices are taylor's, and i'm here for the drama. come along with me for the ride!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the resident lesbian power couple is late to practice, again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all these ideas won't shut up and i'm invested in the gayness</p><p>sorry the first chapter is so short i just wanted to publish something to see if other people are like, about this life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something about a ninth period on a Thursday that makes James Thompson, and the other seniors at the New Bern Academy for Girls, feel completely disconnected from reality. It doesn't set off the same amount of euphoria James would feel twenty-four hours from now, but it comes damn close. Mrs. Malkovich's afternoon lecture on imagery featured in <em>The Old Man and the Sea</em> is less than riveting, and James spends the last eight minutes cycically glancing at the second-hand on the old clock above the door, then doodling in her notebook. She bites down on her lip, counting the final seconds before the last bell blares, signaling everyone's release from the day's hell disguised as private schooling.<br/><br/>James doesn't have much time in between the last bell and cheerleading practice. As the captain, she knows she should make more of an effort to be punctual, but what is Coach Cavanaugh going to do, kick James off the squad? She has the best back handspring on the team, and besides, James is kind of needed so that New Bern meets its diversity quota for athletics. Most of the cheerleaders are white, as are the athletes, as are the <em>students</em> at New Bern. She snags the cardigan stored in her locker — long, faded gray with two pockets towards the front hem, smells a little of rose perfume and the shavings of a freshly sharpened number two pencil — while dumping off the rest of her unnecessary books, shutting the door, and heading downstairs towards the gym.</p><p>"Hey, babe," A sweet voice sounds from the bottom of the stairwell as James makes her way from the third floor to the second. James smiles automatically, recognizing its speaker without seeing her face.</p><p>"Hi, cute stuff," James gives her girlfriend, Lizzie Meyer-Green, a kiss on the cheek. Lizzie is already changed into her soccer uniform: pale blue shorts and a white t-shirt with the school's mascot, a too-cute owl in between the words 'New' and 'Bern.' Heather-gray socks barely meet Lizzie's knees, and her chestnut waves are pulled into a sloppy, but functional ponytail. James knows it's literal gym attire, but she always felt Lizzie pulled it off flawlessly.</p><p>"Ready to kick ass today?" Lizzie asks, "the competition is, what, two — three weeks away?"</p><p>"One and a half, actually," James corrects her, snaking an arm around Lizzie's hip. It's always a little awkward trying to hold Lizzie like this, considering the star defense-woman has several inches on James, but she makes it work regardless.</p><p>"You're going to be amazing," Lizzie returns James's kiss with one of her own.</p><p>"Only because you'll be in the stands cheering me on."</p><p>"Not true. You have legitimate talent."</p><p>"I know," James grins, swinging open the gymnasium doors and motioning for Lizzie to enter. The pair had been in a relationship for just short of one year, much to the dismay of the Meyer-Greens and the Thompsons. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson couldn't fathom how they gave raised a beautiful daughter who just happened to be bisexual. The Meyer-Greens were beside themselves that Lizzie had asked New Bern's only black student, rather than a Nice Jewish Girl, to be her partner. Both sets of parents had progressed from their close-mindedness; at least James liked to think so. It was irrelevant anyway. Lizzie was smart and beautiful and compassionate and funny. Lizzie let James borrow her clothes and steal her fries. They were planning to attend UNC in the fall, but for now, they'd be New Bern's resident lesbian power couple. In a number of weeks, they'd have the entire summer to themselves.</p><p>"Thompson," Coach Cavanaugh emerges from her office with crossed arms and a look of displeasure. "If you'll notice, the rest of the team is changed and stretching. Why are you the exception?" The cheerleading coach gestures to a group of high school girls that sit on foam mats and prpare by reaching for their toes or their elbows overhead. Coach Cavanaugh was also a science teacher at New Bern, one of the younger staff members who took herself and her job and her students a little too seriously. Probably to prove a point, James surmised. </p><p>"Cav," James releases herself against Lizzie's hip, "did you get highlights recently or something? I <em>swear</em>, the way that champagne blonde is hitting your face is just —" James puts her manicured nails to her lips and blows a chef's kiss.</p><p>"Very funny," The coach tries to sound annoyed, but the slight smile on her lips gives away her position. "Just go get changed and make it quick. We're getting started as soon as you get back out here."</p><p>"Later, babe," James quickly kisses Lizzie on the lips and jogs off towards the locker room. As she leaves, James can hear Lizzie's soccer coach, Mr. Brody, scold her for lateness, as well. At least the girls were consistent with each other, if anything.</p><hr/><p>While Lizzie was practicing her defense outside on the soccer field, Coach Cavanaugh was offering what to some might be considered a pep talk. James views it as more patronizing than anything else.</p><p>"You've got to really <em>move</em> like you mean it, okay? If there's no heart in what you're doing, you might as well pack up right after ninth period and get on the bus home. Your moves can be perfectly executed, but they're not really perfect if no one buys that you're enjoying yourselves. Right now, you look like you're being kind of tortured."</p><p>"Our reputation is on the line," comments Saskia Marlow, one of New Bern's best cheerleaders, as she rises on her feet to stand slightly in front of the coach. "We're the best damn squad — sorry, Cav — that North Carolina has to offer. If we don't place at Regionals, we can kiss all other accolades goodbye." James rolls her eyes and sighed. Saskia usually sought to out-captain the captain.</p><p>"Can we take it from the top, one more time?" James interjects, and Coach Cavanaugh nodded and checks her Apple watch. "That's all we have time for. Go to your spots."</p><p>The girls move into the first formation: a pyramid. with Ines D'Angelis, a junior and the smallest of the squad, standing front and center. James takes her place in the second line, standing diagonally behind Ines and next to Saskia.</p><p>The music plays: starting off with a low bass, eventually crescendoing to a mash-up version of Top 40s hits the senior girls agreed upon earlier in the year. Gray and blue pompoms shake in the air. James hits every mark, every motion, offering Coach Cavanaugh a bright, competition-ready smile. From behind the Coach's place in the gym, James can see the girls soccer team begin to pour in through the field doors. Their cleats squeak on the floor, and Coach Brody motions for them to stop walking further into the gymnasium. Now, the cheer squad has a larger, live audience. James feels her heart race as she begins to throw herself further into the motions; every kick feels higher, every toe-touch wider, until the song winds towards its end and James hits her last position: a straddle split in the center of the floor, in front of the rest of the girls. James isn't usually one to hog a spotlight, but she has one final year to be the center of attention. She'd be damned if she didn't take advantage of it.</p><p>The soccer team whoops and cheers for the New Bern Owls, with Lizzie's voice standing out among the other girls. "Go, Jamie!" She called out with a supportive smile.</p><p>As Coach Cavanaugh dismisses the girls, Lizzie approaches James and offered her hands, helping her off the floor. "You were fantastic!" She exclaims, pulling James into an airborne hug and spinning her around.</p><p>"We were <em>okay</em>," James corrects, "Not really how we should be looking ten days out. But we have all of next week to fine-tune everything, so I'm not terribly worried."</p><p>"You shouldn't be," Lizzie lets one of her arms drape around James's shoulders as they meander back towards the locker room. "You'll practice, you'll perform, you'll wow the judges, everyone goes home happy."</p><p>"You're coming to the competition, aren't you, Liz?" A voice speaks in front the couple, causing Lizzie to look up. James follows suit and fights the urge to roll her eyes. Ines D'Angelis is probably the prettiest female in the junior class, and she knows it. Her parents are Portuguese and Italian and somehow created one singular perfect specimen the entire town seemingly drools over. She was petite with a full chest that developed in middle school and had no shame in hiding it — not hat she should, James thought, since all women were entitled to feel pride in their bodies —  her hair was dirty blonde with lighter highlights that she pawned off as natural, but James knows better.</p><p>"Of course I am," Lizzie doesn't get annoyed with Ines as easily as James, probably because Lizzie doesn't have to spend as much time with her.</p><p>"Good," Ines replies sweetly, and James becomes wary of that signature smile. "I know Jamie would be a wreck if you weren't there for her." She turns back around to continue the path towards the locker room.</p><p>"I'd be just a <em>wreck,</em>" James says in a mocking tone, once Ines was out of earshot.</p><p>"Wouldn't you, though?" Lizzie asks back. Her laughter is light and her eyes flutter shut as she presses a quick peck against James's lips.</p><p>"You're goddamn right," James confirms, snaking an arm around Lizzie's hip and giving her a squeeze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. whoops, james didn't mean to do that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>after lizzie moved to new bern, james struggled with her apparent ease in coming out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i realize i have 1 kudos and 0 reviews but this story is eating my brain alive and i need to just get it out. i would really appreciate your thoughts if you're reading; i know it's not a perfect story but i never claimed to be talented LOL i'm just out here trying to write to the best of my ability in the given moment...looOoool. in short your feedback would be appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the beginning of tenth grade, Lizzie Meyer-Green was a new entrant at New Bern. She and her parents were transplants from New York who moved to North Carolina to maximize their finances, coupled with residing close to Mrs. Meyer-Green's sister and brother-in-law, along with their children. Even if the Meyer-Greens were living relatively comfortably in a tight-knit neighborhood on Long Island, Lizzie's parents knew they could offer her more if they lived somewhere with a cheaper cost of living. They were able to enroll Lizzie in one of the state's best private schools and hoped her soccer skills would earn her a full or partial scholarship to a university in the fall. Every bit of Lizzie's high school career was preplanned and documented and there was little to no room for error.</p><p>Lizzie fit in seamlessly with the rest of New Bern's sophomore class. Her older cousin, Harley, let her sit at her lunch table with the rest of the junior class for a week or two. But Lizzie's bubbly personality attracted others to her without much delay. She tried out for track and made junior varsity. Her flexibility and coordination during the yoga unit in Phys, Ed. prompted Coach Cavanaugh to ask her to try out for cheerleading. She declined, sharing that pompoms and forward splits weren't much her scene, but appreciated the interest. anyway.</p><p>Soccer was Lizzie's crown jewel in her extracurricular endeavors. She was quick-footed, tough, and cooperative. Teammates gravitated towards her like bees to honey. She practiced with her former school's team, as well as traveling teams, when the Meyer-Greens resided in New York. She was skilled, but more than that, she was hardworking and open to feedback.</p><p>James Thompson, on the other hand, was not. In her sophomore year, James bordered on perfectionist. She shut down in the face of constructive criticism, whether in a classroom or the gymnasium. She and Lizzie first met as class partners during trigonometry with Mr. Davison. James was intrigued but also intimidated by Lizzie. She was tall and had a cute, toothy smile. James initially thought Lizzie would, at best, ignore her in favor of the pervasive clique of white girls within their shared math course, or, at worst, attempt to further indoctrinate her within the system of adolescent whitewashing (James's extended family often accused her of this due to her attendance at a majority-white private school, interest in cheerleading, and preferred hair processes, but she ignored that. Mostly).</p><p>"Do you even <em>know</em> how to use a graphing calculator?" James asked Lizzie impatiently during trig one day in September.</p><p>Lizzie's usual friendly gaze turned annoyed as she glanced at her partner. She took a deep breath before replying as she studied the display on her screen. "It's been a long summer, okay? You try packing up your life and moving halfway across the eastern seaboard. Pardon me if I didn’t remember to hit the <em>second</em> button along with the rest of the class.”</p><p>That shut James up for a little while.</p><p>They were supposed to be working together to solve the problems assigned by Mr. Davison, but instead, they worked independently. Their desks were side-by-side, but they didn't exchange much conversation or deliberation. The only sounds between them were the soft strokes of graphite against paper and the occasional scoff from Lizzie, when she realized she miscalculated an answer.</p><p>"I think you might want to fix your answer to problem three," Lizzie noted after stealing a glance at James's work.</p><p>"Excuse me?" James turned her head to face her partner. Lizzie seemed unbothered by James's obvious irritation.</p><p>"It's just — I think you calculated looking for the tangent when you should have been looking for the cosine.” Lizzie's voice was innocent, however it was clear she was getting under James's skin. As time passed, it was clear she was building a home there. When Lizzie raised her hand in trig and offered a correct answer, James inwardly rolled her eyes. When a rumor spread that Lizzie rejected Saskia Marlow's older brother for a dinner invitation, James turned up her nose. When Lizzie and one of Harley's junior friends from girls’ varsity track were spotted getting ice cream one Friday after school, nobody batted an eye. The truth was, James had been out of the closet since the ninth grade. New Bern and its surrounding communities didn't make being a young black lesbian an easy task for James. For a long time, she was bullied, she was harassed, that was, until Ines D'Angelis started dating a younger freshman girl from a public school, and suddenly, it was okay to be queer.</p><p>It wasn't as though James was upset at the idea of being out without fear. But she was upset that <em>she</em> wasn't enough to affect the prevailing mindset surrounding LGBT youths in New Bern. It took a young beauty with porcelain skin kissing another girl of similar features to force people to come around. And they were probably only coming around because — well, as sick as it sounded, girls kissing was <em>hot</em>.</p><p>So it was no surprise that James was thoroughly pissed off when Lizzie shared her sexuality with her soccer teammates like she was sharing the details of last night's history assignment. James was a trailblazer that allowed for queerness to <em>start</em> to be routinely accepted by strangers in this small southern town. It was James's suffering that allowed for other lesbians and the like to exist relatively peacefully. The topic came up later during sophomore year, before the holiday break in December. Lizzie and James walked the same route home, and much to James's dismay, Lizzie noticed. That autumn, their twenty-five minute walk from New Bern Academy to Lizzie's front porch started to become less awkward and more routine.</p><p>"So are the rumors true?" James asked after an awkward, too-long pause, "did you really turn down a date with Hunter Marlow? He's like, New Bern's most eligible bachelor. Girls in this town would have slaughtered to be in your shoes."</p><p>"'Course I did," Lizzie replied back, hands gripping the bottom edges of her backpack straps, "I'm a lesbian."</p><p>James rolled her eyes and exhaled a heavy sigh. She caught sight of the worrisome expression on Lizzie's face as they crossed the street to Lizzie's house.</p><p>"What makes you think you can be so open about that?" James inquired with furrowed brows. "You move here from Liberalopolis, New York, where people didn't judge you — what makes you think the chumps in this town are going to offer you the same courtesy?"</p><p>Lizzie usually had canned responses to James's quips. She grew to anticipate James's usual line of questioning, whether it be related to their academic or social lives, and could only respond in generic comments. But this time, Lizzie didn't have an immediate answer. They stepped in unison towards the wooden stairs of Lizzie's porch. </p><p>"My parents...my friends, my old school, they were all really accepting of me and my sexuality," she confessed, "I was in my school's GSA, and I came from a pretty open-minded home that made me feel it was just...okay to be who I am. I was worried about it at first, coming here, and being the new girl in town or whatever. But my parents really make me feel safe with just being...who I am. So I guess I didn't really give it a lot of thought. Plus, I kinda knew going into this school I wouldn't the only gay girl there. I read the club brochure online."</p><p>"Uh-huh," James sounded unimpressed as they climbed the porch steps to Lizzie's front door. "Well, I'm just letting you know that before you, there were other girls out here who were struggling. Girls like me. I came out last year, as a freshman. And even though New Bern's already got a Gay-Straight Alliance, people gave me shit for it. i was ostracized and bullied, and for what? For being a black girl who likes girls, as well as guys?" The fire behind her voice caused Lizzie to flinch a bit.</p><p>"I'm sorry that happened to you.” Lizzie's voice was quiet. James could hear the little bits of hidden guilt behind Lizzie's apology.</p><p>"Yeah, well, just something to think about next time you tell the newest soccer recruit why you turned down Hunter Marlow. Some people didn't have it as easy as you do now."</p><p>"I want to help, if I can.” Lizzie's response was automatic, almost as though she didn't think about the words falling from her lips. James looked puzzled. </p><p>"What I mean is —" Lizzie continued, waving her hands in front of her as if to literally clear the air, "I get you haven't had the easiest past. But maybe I can be a friend to you, you know? Someone you can rely on when it gets to be too much. I'll never fully understand the extent of your struggle, James," Lizzie's eyes darted away from James's for a brief moment, before reconnecting, "but I know I'll be here to listen to you, if you'll let me." Lizzie placed a hand on James's forearm, a touch that if anyone else had tried it, would have appeared forced and unnatural. But there was something about Lizzie's kind demeanor that made the moment feel authentic and not at all forced. James was almost certain she felt lightning sparking underneath Lizzie's hand.   </p><p>James felt a little guilty for vocalizing her frustrations. It <em>wasn't</em> Lizzie's fault people reacted so poorly to her own coming out. And it was clear Lizzie was self-aware enough to know how she could most relate to James. And maybe it was the earnest in Lizzie's tone or the way heat was rising against her touch, but James stood on her tip-toes to capture Lizzie's lips in a kiss. It wasn't James's first kiss with a girl — or with anyone — but it sort of felt like the first time. Especially considering that Lizzie was kissing her <em>back</em>. It took eight seconds or so for James to realize what the actual fuck she was doing, and she pulled away abruptly. Lizzie's eyes filled with concern.</p><p>"Sorry.” James's voice was uncharacteristically monotone as she stepped backwards, nearly stumbling down the porch steps before turning around in a huff and walking home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. senior year wouldn't be complete without a gosh darn promposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>at the eastern north carolina regional cheerleading competition, lizzie asks james to senior prom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bitches, i'm back at it. i changed the tense from past to present, modified the first chapter a SMIDGE b/c i didn't love it, and boom, made this tonight. again i know this isn't winning any fucking awards or anything but if you're reading it and you like it PLS TELL ME b/c it warms my lil baby queermo heart. and i'm having fun writing this. xo bye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senior prom is right around the corner. It's unwritten law for girls to bring dates from the partnered boys academy down the road, the Carlson Wagner School for Boys. It was named after a wealthy, racist benefactor that founded the institution solely for young white males of the Antebellum Era, and while it accepts students of all races today, some community members — James and Lizzie included — advocating changing the name.</p><p>For senior girls at New Bern Academy, prom is undoubtedly the paramount social event of the year. They've been to the awkward freshman dances, at this point, as well as their sophomore formal and junior banquet, but senior prom is the culmination of all these experiences. It's an occasion to demonstrate growth and grace and success. For James and Lizzie, it's the time they decide to stand alongside each other as an out and proud couple. It's not as though their relationship is kept a secret by any stretch of the imagination — they kiss and hug in public, they're known to be dating by the other students in their graduating class, but to some — quite frankly, to <em>most </em>— their love is not viewed with kind eyes. An interracial, inter-religious, queer romance isn't exactly thought to be the framed picture of love by most people in New Bern. Still, it means a lot to James and Lizzie that they have the support of their families, as well as their friends and peers. </p><p>Lizzie asks James to prom during the Eastern North Carolina Regional Cheerleading Competition. James and the rest of her team are all smiles. clad in uniforms of white and powder blue. The letters NBAG are embossed on their chests in light gray letters with metallic silver thread to outline them. This has not-so-affectionally earned them the nickname of "N-Bags" by rival teams. James's gut tells her there are racial undertones to that pejorative, considering most other cheerleaders at Regionals are white, but she keeps her mouth shut. The last thing she wants to do is earn the title of Angry Black Female by other cheerleaders in North Carolina, especially when she has yet to make a name for herself on a college-level team.</p><p>The girls perform their final number, ending with James in her straddle-split and holding her arms straight up in the air. The silver in her pompoms matches the glitter on her eyes and the sequins in her hair bow. The crowd erupts in cheers and hoots and hollers for the New Bern Owls, and their name is shouted over the sound system by an enthusiastic announcer. There are more whoops and applause as the team breaks their final formation and runs off the floor. As they do so, they're jumping and kicking into the air, demanding more praise from the people in the stands. The audience is all too eager to oblige. Coach Cavanaugh's fists are clenched in little balls held near her shoulders, and James can tell their mentor is exuding excitement and pride from her seat.</p><p>"You did great!" James individually congratulates select girls from the squad as they make their way back to their position in the stands towards the bottom of the bleachers, among the rest of the competing teams. "Great energy, Minji! And Ines, you totally nailed that high-kick." James pretend not to notice the hug Ines pulls her into is a moment too long.</p><p>"Hey, Captain," Saskia taps James on the shoulder, and James has never been more thankful for Saskia's interruption. "Your girlfriend is trying to get your attention."</p><p>Saskia points to Lizzie's spot in the bleachers, where the star defense player is holding a large poster-board covered in specks of silver glitter. A gray owl has been artfully included towards the bottom-right corner of the poster, and James knows instantly that Lizzie has commandeered someone to create that image for her — there isn't an artistic bone in Lizzie's body. In bright blue bubble letters, a message reads: <em>James Thompson, my love Berns for you! Will you go to prom with me?</em></p><p>James laughs and covers her mouth, smudging some of her cherry-red lipstick onto her fingers. Her heart drops from its cage to her stomach, and the other cheerleaders are ooh-ing and aah-ing at Lizzie's boldness. Did they expect anything less from one half of New Bern's most well-known queer duo? Lizzie's face is turning red and James can tell she's a bit embarrassed, but the smile on her face overshadows any perceived anxiety.</p><p>James nods her head frantically and blows Lizzie a kiss. Lizzie pantomimes catching said kiss and slides it into the back pocket of her jeans. The girls on the New Bern Owls start clapping and cheering for their captain, embracing her in another hug.</p><p>"I can't believe you went through with that," James comments to Lizzie as spectators, cheerleaders, and coaches begin pouring from the outdoor stadium. "I had no idea you were planning it, either." Lizzie's arm is wrapped around James's shoulder. The poster detailing her promposal is rolled into a neat cylinder and stored away in her backpack, sticking out a bit from its zippered edge. James is carrying a trophy with a plaque at its base that reads: <em>2020 Eastern North Carolina Regional Cheerleading Second-Place Champions</em>.</p><p>"How could I not?" Lizzie asks rhetorically, placing a swift kiss on James's mildly glittered cheek, "I'm just surprised your teammates didn't say anything. I told Saskia about it a while ago, just so someone would call your attention to me in the stands. But she has such a big mouth I didn't think it'd actually be kept a secret. No offense."</p><p>"Offense, that's rude," Saskia replies, but the smile that meets her eyes suggests she's only joking.</p><p>Later that evening, the team, plus Lizzie, Hunter Marlow, and some boys that are dating some of the other members of the squad, agree to meet up at Sweet Mama's Sodas and Malts, a New Bern community staple. They drive straight from the stadium to the diner, having worked up a thorough appetite. The group occupies four tables, two each pushed together. James sits besides Lizzie at a table with Saskia, Hunter, Minji Kim, another senior, Ines, and a senior from Carlson Wagner she's currently dating. Two other sophomores, Karolina and Angelina Martinez, steal the final two seats at their table.</p><p>When the table gets their milkshakes, Hunter proposes a toast. He raises his chocolate malted in the air. "To the New Bern Owls," he says proudly, "May no other team compare in athletic ability, acrobatics, or beauty." All occupants at the table <em>clink</em> their tall glasses together. Lizzie spills a bit of her vanilla bean shake on the table.</p><p>"You got that right," Ines chirps amidst the bit of cheers at the table. James convinces herself she imagines the wink Ines offers her from across her seat.</p><p>The rest of the dinner includes conversations surrounding various topics including: songs choices for upcoming competitions, which team donned the sluttiest uniforms, and senior prom. The senior from Carlson — James learns his name is Bryce Donovan — asks Ines to accompany him to his prom, scheduled for the weekend before New Bern's.  Ines enthusiastically accepts his invitation, now feeling appropriately included in prom attire conversations.</p><p>"I'm thinking a sweetheart neckline," Ines ponders, "with a trumpet hem. I saw something at Jolene's a couple weeks ago that was just gorgeous. We can make a day of it, girls, if y'all wanna go shopping together."</p><p>"Sounds fun," Lizzie replies kindly, and James internally rolls her eyes. Lizzie was always immune to Ines's obviously annoying personality traits. James can't put her finger on why, but something about Ines is perfectly frustrating, besides her being the textbook definition of the term "perfection." James can count on both hands the number of things she'd prefer to do rather than browse and overpriced boutique with Ines D'Angelis, but she has no choice but to submit when the rest of the table — excluding Karolina and Angelina — agree with the plan.</p><p>"Where's prom happening this year?" Angelina asks as the table's server begins arriving with meals. James settled on a bacon cheeseburger deluxe with well-done French fries. She knows Lizzie will steal some, but that's only because Lizzie selected the tater tots, and they have a mutual agreement that sharing their meals goes without saying.</p><p>"The Garden Pavilion," Minji replies. It's a quaint, rustic spot in Newport, just south of New Bern, sitting on the edge of a scenic pond and pretty gardens full of carnations and chrysanthemums and daisies. James had never heard of it before receiving the official senior prom invitation in her school email.</p><p>"Ours is at Dugan Country Club in Maysville," Bryce chimes in. His pride seems to inhibit his awareness, because he doesn't notice James's whispered giggles as Lizzie snickers into her ear, "did anyone ask?"</p><p>"Well, we've got a lot of good things to look forward to," Ines raises her glass full of strawberry milkshake and shifts the conversation to the latest New Bern Academy-Carlson Wagner hookup gossip. James dips a French fry in her milkshake and pretends to be uninvested.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>